The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmupaint’. ‘Zanmupaint’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new cultivars with a double type inflorescence, a natural season flowering date around September 25, blooming for a period of 5 weeks. ‘Zanmupaint’ is a seedling resulting from a cross of the female parent 36928 with the male parent 36888. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmupaint’ differ from plants of the female parent in the following characteristics. (1) Inflorescence size. And (2) Plant vigor. (1) Inflorescences of ‘Zanmupaint’ are larger than those of the female parent. (2) Plants of ‘Zanmupaint’ are more vigorous than those of the female parent. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmupaint’ differ from plants of the male parent in inflorescence color; inflorescences of ‘Zanmupaint’ are purple while those of the male parent are pink.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Sjoukje Heimovaara on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in September 2012. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmupaint’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection were propagated further in a controlled environment in November 2012 at Rijsenhout, the Netherlands. In summer, about 6-8 days are needed to initiate roots in cuttings of the new cultivar, after another 5 days rooted plants are formed. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.